The Legacy You Leave Behind
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Scrappy Doo was always seen as the annoying kid. Seven years after the disillusion of Mystery Inc., everyone having gone their separate ways, Scrappy is alone. Now Scrappy has to find his way in the world, with the spiritual guidance of his uncle and the friends he meets along the way, Scrappy will discover the meaning of family. Some strong language in the later chapters.
1. Taking Up The Mantle

Chapter One

Taking Up The Mantle

Sitting in the old van, Scooby-Doo thought about all the miles he had gone in it. He thought about how many meals he had in the back of this van, how many songs he sang, laughs he had. The number was uncountable.

But it wasn't always good times. There were many times when Scooby felt like he was all alone in the world. When the obvious and inevitable coupling of Fred and Daphne, and then Shaggy and Velma, happened, Scooby knew that Mystery Incorporated was dead. It had been seven years since they had a mystery.

Scooby decided that if the Gang ever did get back together, he wouldn't be a part of it. They had caused him too much pain over the years, too much heartbreak. But that was the least of the dog's worries. For Scooby-Doo was sick, very sick. He knew that he didn't have much time left, no more than a few hours. Instead of spending his hours with Shaggy, Scooby-Doo wanted to spend them with his beloved nephew, Scrappy-Doo.

Scrappy walked up to the van, he was now as big as his uncle, and his voice finally filled out, forever losing that childish persona he had carried for so many years. Scooby lifted his head and smiled, "You're getting too big" he said. Scrappy returned his smiled, "and you're getting too old." Scooby-Doo laughed, it was hoarse and full of mucus but a laugh just the same.

Scrappy climbed into the back of the van and sat next to his uncle. In reality, Scooby was more of father to Scrappy than an uncle, at least Scrappy saw it that way. Ruby, his mother, never really took him as well as she could've so Scooby took up the mantle. It seemed only right that Scrappy should be there in the dying dog's final hours. Scooby sighed, there was so much that he wanted to tell his nephew, so much that needed to be said and so little time to say it.

Before he could speak though, Scrappy started, "I just want to thank you" he began, "for everything." Scooby stared at his nephew lovingly, "I didn't do anything" he replied. Scrappy stared at him in disbelief, "You gave me a home Uncle Scooby." Scooby smiled, liking the fact that Scrappy still loved and respected him enough to call always call him "Uncle" before his name. "Scrappy" he said, "call me Scooby." Scrappy shook his head, "Can't do that Uncle Scooby" he answered, "you're too important for me to call you anything else than what you are."

Scooby repositioned himself on the floor and wheezed a bit as he did so. Scrappy moved in response but Scooby shook him off, "Just one of the many benefits of being old Scrappy. Nothing to worry about." Scrappy still stared at his uncle with a worried look on his face. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Scooby's time came, so whatever it was Scooby had to say, he had to say it now.

Shaggy Rogers was sitting on his porch, completely unaware that Scooby was dying or that the Mystery Machine was gone. He had been trying to find a job for the better part of the past two years, only managing to hold one for as long as a week before getting fired. To calm his nerves, Shaggy smoked as much weed as he possibly could, but even that wore off eventually and he was back to stressing out and slipping in and out of various stages of depression.

The phone rang, picking it up, Shaggy answered it. "This is Shaggy." A familiar voice was on the other end, "Shaggy? Is that you?" It was Velma. Shaggy stood up at the sound of her voice and began pacing, "Like yeah Velma, it's me. What's up?" Velma breathed heavily on the other end, she was collecting her thoughts, "Fred called me ten minutes ago. The Mystery Machine's gone." Shaggy sighed, "Well I don't have it" he replied, "it's funny though, Scooby's gone too." A long pause was after this, for both Velma and Shaggy, it seemed like they had no idea what it is they should do. "Okay" Velma said as confidently as she could, "now I know this is going to sound farfetched Shaggy, like really farfetched, but it is possible that Scooby could've taken the Mystery Machine?"

Shaggy began laughing, the idea was ridiculous. "That's ridiculous Velma" he said, "Scooby can't drive." Velma sighed again, this one was deep, "Well is there any place that he could have gone?" Shaggy thought about his answer before speaking, he knew there was only one place that Scooby could go, "Scooby's favorite place. Floyd's Ridge."

Scooby clutched his chest tightly, it hurt to breathe. "Listen Scrappy" he said, "there's something I have to tell you. About your parents..." Scrappy leaned in intently on this and cued Scooby to continue, "You were born a bastard child. Ruby abandoned you at the train station, but it wasn't because she didn't love you. She just couldn't find the means." Scrappy nodded in understanding, for he had long suspected that his mother left him for financial reasons, the bastard child part though, was new information.

"Your father-" Scooby continued, but before he could finish Scrappy cut him off, "I don't want to know about Dad. He didn't give a damn to stay with Mom, to even see me. I personally hope that he rots in Hell, Uncle Scooby." Scooby smiled at Scrappy's answer, for he thought the exact same thing, "Don't worry Scrappy" Scooby replied, "there's a special place in Dog Hell for guys like him. Cats are probably eating his body right now." Scrappy laughed, "Do you think he's screaming in agony?" he joked. Scooby laughed in return, his head began to spin, his chest hurt more and more with each inhaling and exhaling breath. "I think so" he said as he laid his head down on the floorboard of the van, "I really do."

Scooby didn't talk much after that, it was too much of a strain and he was in too much pain to do anything else but lie there. Scrappy moved closer to his uncle and rested his head on his body, he could hear his uncle's breathing, it was faint and shallow. "I want you to know" Scrappy leaned in towards Scooby's ear, "I didn't need Dad, cause I had you Uncle Scooby, and that's just as good." A small waterfall of tears fell from Scooby's eyes, but neither of them cared, all that mattered was this moment. Scrappy saw Scooby's hind legs beginning to move sporadically, at best he had ten seconds. Scrappy sighed, "Anyway" he continued, wiping away his own tears, "I love you Uncle Scooby. I want you to know that."

Scooby-Doo put his paw on Scrappy's and sighed deeply. It was time. Scooby wanted to say it back, but he was in too much pain, _"No pain is greater than living with the regret I would feel if I didn't say it."_ the dog thought to himself. Turning towards his nephew, Scooby used the last of his strength to speak, "I love you too Scrappy. I love you too."

Then Scooby-Doo, after many years of laughter and many more years of pain, finally died. As soon as Scooby's chest rose and fell for the last time, Scrappy cried. He did not bury his face in his uncle, he did not try to wake him up like he wanted to. Scrappy just lay his head on his uncle's body and cried.

It was that moment that Shaggy and Velma pulled up in an old beat up Lincoln. Looking upon the scene, they both knew that Scooby was dead. It was all Shaggy could do to not start balling like the kid he was, and it was all Velma could do not to call everyone she ever knew to them know about it.

Scrappy looked at them, wiping away any tears he had. He looked around and began laughing hysterically, to which Shaggy and Velma only stared at him in complete confusion. "It's funny" Scrappy began, "he always said that he was going to die in the back of this van." he stared at his uncle's body, "Guess he was right."

Shaggy walked towards Scrappy, "Why didn't you guys tell us?" he asked. Scrappy sighed, "Uncle Scooby didn't want to intrude on your lives. He knew that you guys were busy living and couldn't be bothered with." Shaggy then began laughing, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're serious right?" he said, "Scooby-Doo was my dog."

Scrappy nodded at this and looked up at the sky. Shaggy noticed that Scrappy was almost the splitting image of Scooby, if you put them next to each other you would've said they were twins. The only difference between Scrappy and Scooby, was that Scrappy didn't have the speech impediment. Scrappy could feel the wind that came from the trees, he laughed as he spoke, "Uncle Scooby said something I'll never forget. He said, _'It's what we do. Dogs. We gladly accept the challenge of being man's best friend because no one else was going to do it. We throw ourselves under buses to save children because we know that in comparison to a human, our lives don't matter. We are insignificant, worthless. But I've discovered something Scrappy, that by being there for humans, we automatically achieve worth. And that is the greatest gift in the world.'_"

Shaggy's stare only spoke confusion, so Scrappy decided to give an explanation, "I thought it was pretty self explanatory, Shaggy. What's so confusing about it?" Shaggy pointed upwards as if in thought and answered, "Um...you're talking nonsense Scrappy." Scrappy raised his eyebrows, "Run that by me again Shag, I didn't hear yah." he replied. Shaggy moved closer and yelled in the dog's ear, "You're crazy!" Scrappy only laughed and shook his head. "You'll never understand Shaggy" he said, "how could you anyway? The very idea is offensive right?"

Velma stepped in, she could sense the rising tension between the two. "Scooby-Doo is dead." At this, both Shaggy and Scrappy stared at each other, reality finally settling in for both of them. Scooby-Doo, the one thing they had in common with each other, was dead.

Staring at the small gravestone, Scrappy could only think about the view his uncle now had. The gravestone was right at the top of Floyd's Peak, you could see the entire town, the ocean and the sunset. "You always said that you wanted to die looking at the sunset." Scrappy said, talking to the gravestone, "Well you didn't. You died in the Mystery Machine, the one place you said you would never go never ever again." He laughed as various memories flooded his mind, when he was a puppy and nothing more than an annoyance. Looking back, Scrappy regretted his behavior, because the others, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Velma still hated him for it. He would always be seen as the annoying kid in their eyes, and as far as Scrappy was concerned that was okay.

"This was the best I could do" Scrappy continued as he looked at the setting sun and the lights of the small town coming to life. He turned around and looked up, Scrappy could see the stars in the sky, clear as day. He wondered for a moment at least if Scooby was looking down on him, he wondered if his uncle was proud of him. "Don't worry Uncle Scooby" he said to himself, "I'll make you proud...somehow."

Scrappy then walked away, it was only after he got home did he realize that he had Scooby's collar around his neck.


	2. Fate

Chapter Two

Fate

Scrappy woke up that morning hoping against hope that yesterday was a dream. He desperately wanted to call his uncle, to hear Scooby's voice would mean the world to him now. But Scrappy knew that was impossible, his uncle was dead and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Looking around his small house that the Gang built for him, he noticed for the first time that he was alone. Shaggy didn't care about him enough to take him in, Velma was too busy with college, Daphne was in Paris doing charity work and Fred hated his guts from the get go. Scrappy was completely alone.

Sighing, the dog decided that today, which was normally cleaning day for him, would be entirely devoted to gathering every memory that he had of his uncle and getting rid of them. Scrappy was not one of those people who horded the objects, pictures and accessories of dying relatives. He was one of those people who had to get rid of everything that was even remotely close to that person or risk going into severe possibly suicidal depression due to missing that person.

After gathering everything that he had of his uncle's at his small house in the backyard, Scrappy brunt the pile. The only thing that Scrappy kept that was his uncle's was his collar, which he wore around his neck. He couldn't bring himself to destroy it, it was too important, too strong a symbol for it to simply be destroyed.

"There's so much that I wish I could say" Scrappy said through the phone as he began to pace around the floor of the living room. "Yes" he answered, "I can come down, when?...Friday" Scrappy pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "The funeral was yesterday" Scrappy continued, "No I don't think that would be appropriate...why? Because he's already in the ground, I can't just dig him back up. Besides it's vandalism." Scrappy rolled his eyes in disbelief and continued to pace up and down the room. "Where are you anyway?...Really? You're killing me here, you're in New York, like New York City!...How the hell am I supposed to find you there?...You'll meet me? Where?...I don't know where that is!"

Scrappy was getting frustrated, he was supposed to speak at a commemoration honoring Scooby's life. The way things were going he would have to take the long way to New York, it would be almost impossible for him to get there by Friday, mostly because he was in California and it was already Wednesday.

"Look" Scrappy continued, "I can't afford the ticket...because I live in a shack...no I'm not joking, I seriously live in a shack." Laughing could be heard on the other end, at this Scrappy hung up the phone.

Sitting on the couch, Scrappy sighed heavily. All he wanted to do now was rest, maybe get a drink to try and clam his nerves. The last thing he needed was all this stress, especially so close to Scooby's death. Scrappy was not an open griever, he kept everything bottled up inside, only letting it out at the right moment and when he was sure that he was alone. After a few moments of silence, Scrappy began to weep, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" he kept repeating this phrase over and over as if it was the only thing he would ever be able to say for the rest of his life.

Scrappy then got down on the floor and began shivering for no reason. "I'm cold Uncle Scooby" he whispered to himself, "very, very cold." He wrapped the warmest blanket he could find around himself, but even that did little to help the shivering. Scrappy stared at the only wall that wasn't covered in pictures or wallpaper, he stared at it for a long time for no particular reason other than it seemed to make the shivering stop and calm him down.

Sitting up, Scrappy walked over to his bedroom and began to pack for the trip ahead. He wasn't exactly sure how long it was going to take to get to New York from California, but he knew enough to know that he wouldn't make it by Friday. He would have to call the manager again and ask for the session to be moved back a few days. It would be expensive and probably cost all of Scrappy's life savings if he didn't use them all up by the time he got there, but this was for his uncle, this was for Scooby.

Scrappy picked up his suitcase and walked outside. Looking at his house one final time, he smiled for he had a feeling that he would be back. No, Scrappy knew that he would be back, and when he came back he would come back successful, he would come back triumphant and even though he was just going for a commemoration, Scrappy had a feeling that he would return with something more. "Well then" he said to no one in particular, "as Uncle Scooby used to say, 'You can't move forward until you've been backward. For only by knowing where you came from will the forward ever mean something.'"

Standing by the highway, Scrappy remembered the last time he found himself standing by a highway. He laughed as he remembered the rebellious kid he used to be, his complete disregard for authority and his obsession with catching ghosts were all he had on his agenda. "Uncle Scooby putting up with me as long as he did makes him a saint!" Scrappy said to himself once again, "I'll actually surprised that he didn't throw me out the window of the Mystery Machine a long time ago."

He sat there for hours with not a single car passing by. Scrappy waited, and waited and waited for something, anything to show up. But nothing did. He was just about to call it quits and head home when Scrappy saw a camper driving down the highway. Pulling out the hitchhiker's thumb, Scrappy politely waited for the camper pull over.

The driver rolled down the window and peered out, she was a woman in her late thirties by the look of her. She was dressed in a yellow Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and a sunhat. Her red hair which complimented the shirt and made her appear business causal, was frizzed from the wind. The woman looked down at Scrappy and spoke, "Where you going?" she asked. Scrappy knew that if he said New York he would immediately be denied, for who would want to take a dog cross country? Especially one that had a history of being a bad house guest. "As far East as you're willing to take me" Scrappy answered.

The woman laughed, causing Scrappy to tense up a little bit, for he wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or his request, either way would've been bad news. "How does New York sound?" she asked. Scrappy blinked twice, this couldn't be a coincidence, it was fate. "As it so happens" he replied, "that's exactly where I'm going."

Scrappy got in the camper as soon as he could, placing his suitcase in the passenger seat. Looking around Scrappy noticed that the camper was pretty standard. Behind the driver and passenger seats in the front there was a small refrigerator and cabinet space. On the right side of the camper there was a table with a booth, a kitchenette and a small bathroom. On the left side, three fold out beds could be seen against the wall. In the back of the camper was a medium sized bedroom.

Sitting at the table were two kids, a boy and a girl, none of them older than twelve. "Oh sorry" the woman said from the driver's seat, "that's Kevin and Lacy, they're mine." Scrappy looked towards the woman and then back at the kids, "I can tell" he answered, "don't worry. I'm good with kids." The woman sighed a sigh of relief at this, "Great" she said, "my name's Tina. What's yours?"

If there was one thing that Scrappy wasn't good it, it was introductions. For one thing, in many ways, Scrappy hated his name, it reminded him too much of the annoying kid that he used to be. Scrappy sighed annoyingly, "Call me Scrappy" he said. Kevin and Lacy began to laugh, "That's not a name" Kevin exclaimed, "Of course it is" Scrappy answered quickly, "it's my name." This only caused Kevin and Lacy to laugh even harder, "Kevin and Lacy!" Tina yelled from the driver's seat, "Don't make me come back there. I'll kill us all." At this the laughing stopped, Scrappy looked towards Tina in surprise, "Nice" he answered.

In the back of the room, a lone dachshund was lying on the bed. He was having a wonderful dream about a running through the bacon fields of every guy's imagination, when he woken up by Kevin and Lacy's laughing at Scrappy's ridiculous name. "Uh" he sighed as he stretched, "it's always its always in the middle of the nicest things."

The dachshund jumped off the bed and walked into the hallway. When he saw the Great Dane, he froze in his tracks. "It can't be" he said with surprise as he walked forward. Scrappy noticed the dog had taken a sudden interest in him and smiled, he was far better at introductions with his own species. Leaning down Scrappy started to speak, the dachshund then saw the collar around Scrappy's neck. In an instant, the dachshund quickly embraced Scrappy and started to cry, "It's good to see you man!" he exclaimed, "Where have you been all this time?" Scrappy was confused as to why the dog was hugging him, but for now decided to go with it and answered his question. "Crystal Cove" he answered, raising his eyebrows confusingly.

The dachshund laughed, "You've been in Crystal Cove all these years?" he said as he broke he embrace. Scrappy shook his head, he knew exactly what was happening, "Look" he began, "I'm not-" before he could explain further, the dachshund began rambling on and on excitedly, "Hey Scoob, do you remember when we would drive that meat vendor insane? We probably ran him out of business don't you think?" Scrappy tried to get a word in, but the dog kept on talking. "Hey, remember Steve...course you do. Well he asked me to find you Scooby. To bring you home, back to New York..."

Scrappy put his paws on the dachshund's shoulders, "Listen" he stated firmly, "I'm not Scooby-Doo." The dachshund stared at Scrappy intently, his face was hurt and confused. "No" he cried, "you're definitely Scooby-Doo, I know my best friend." The dachshund sniffed Scrappy, trying to identify him, "You smell like him, you look like him...who else can you be but Scooby-Doo?" Scrappy smiled, it was a warm and forgiving smile. Scrappy knew that if he told him who he was, it would break his heart, but it had to be done. "I'm Scrappy-Doo" Scrappy answered, "Scooby's nephew."

At this the dachshund nodded in understanding and sat in the middle of the floor, "I guess that makes sense" he said defeated, "like I expected you to even remember me was a long shot, let alone that you would be him." Scrappy sighed, "I'm sorry" he replied, "I wish I were him..." Scrappy then trailed off and silently began to cry, but he shook this off, "did you know him well?"

The dachshund stared at Scrappy with tears in his eyes, "Did I know him well? Is he...you know, dead?" Scrappy nodded in silent agreement to which the dachshund only began to weep, "He was my best friend" he said in between bouts of tears, "we did everything together back in the day." Scrappy still didn't get the dachshund's name, "I'm sorry" he began, "who are you?" The dachshund cried harder now, "He didn't mention me?" he asked rhetorically. Scrappy shook his head and answered sadly, "Never."

The dachshund nodded, sighed deeply and wiped his tears. Standing up he extended his paw and smiled, "In that case...I'm Reggie." Scrappy smiled and gave him the same satisfaction of a formal greeting, "Scrappy Doo" Kevin and Lacy snickered once more at the sound of Scrappy's name, "How would you like it if I made fun of you?" Scrappy asked, his tone more joking than serious, "Lacy? What kind of name is that?" Reggie laughed, "It sounds like a bit-" before Reggie could finish, Tina cut him off, "Don't you dare Reg! Don't you dare!" This caused the whole cabin to burst into hysterical laughter.


	3. Hypocritical Feelings

Chapter Three

Hypocritical Feelings

Daphne walked out of the airport her head held high feeling as if she were on top of the world, for she hadn't heard about Scooby Doo's death. She was dressed in her nicest dress and high heels. She couldn't want to see the old Gang again, for it had been close to eight years since they did anything as a group.

Fred pulled up in a his crappy knock off version of a Ferrari that he got off of Craigslist for $15,000. Dressed in a white suit with a light blue undershirt and black shoes to complete the picture, Fred was the impediment of ultimate douche baggery.

"Long time no see Fred" Daphne said as she loaded the first of her many suitcases into the trunk of the car, "Yeah" Fred said sadly. Daphne looked at him, she could still that something was wrong, "What's wrong Fred?" she asked, her face concerned. "I'll tell you on the way. Get in" he said. Not bothering asking questions, Daphne did as she was told and got in the car.

When they were well enough away from the airport, Daphne turned towards Fred, "What's going on Fred?" she asked again, her voice firmer this time. Fred sighed, he wasn't sure how to bring it up, so he decided it would be easier if he went ahead and just said it, "Scooby-Doo is dead." Silence. Daphne didn't know what to think, she wasn't exactly closest to Scooby and she certainly didn't feel any remorse for him. The reason, she assumed, was because Scooby-Doo was a dog and his death was something to be expected. But still so, Daphne felt that she should feel something-anything. Daphne felt nothing.

Driving up to gravestone, Daphne got out of the car and stared at it. The design was simple, just like Scooby himself. She tried to cry, she really did. She pinched herself, she bit her lip, but everything she did only made the guilt of feeling nothing that much more painful.

"Why can't I feel anything?" she said aloud to no one in particular, "I want to cry. I want to lay down and cry." Fred walked up and wrapped his arms around Daphne, who was shaking uncontrollably. For several minutes, all they were able to do was stare at the sunset go over the lone headstone. "If views are worth all the gold in the world" Fred exclaimed, "then Scooby-Doo is the richest person on the face of the Earth."

Pulling up to Shaggy's house, Daphne and Fred looked around. The yard was in desperate need of repair, the shingles of the roof were falling off and several of the plants on the porch were dead. "Geez" Daphne exclaimed, "you would think that Shaggy would take better care of his house." Fred nodded in agreement and they both slowly made their way to the front door.

Shaggy was there before Fred had a chance to knock. "Hey guys" he said softly, "come on in." Fred and Daphne followed Shaggy into the living room, everything was exactly the same as it was seven years ago. The couch still had the salsa stains from New Years two years before, there was a table with three legs in the corner of the room that Scooby accidently broke while doing his impression of Frank Sinatra. It was like looking through a time capsule.

"Did you guys hear about?" Shaggy asked, not wanting to finish his sentence, "Yeah" Fred replied, "we heard." Velma came in from the back room, she embraced Daphne like you would a long lost friend, "Daph!" silent tears streamed down her face, "it's so good to see you." Daphne laughed half heartedly, "I just wish it were under better circumstances Velma." Velma nodded and pulled out the last box of Scooby Snacks that Scooby actually ate, for she, unlike Scrappy, was a hoarder of dead relative's possessions.

She set the box on the counter and stared at Shaggy, Velma pulled out a note and handed it to him, "I found this in the box Shaggy. It's addressed to you." Taking the note, Shaggy began to read aloud.

_Dear Shaggy,_

_ If you're reading this that means I'm dead. I kept this box of Scooby Snacks hidden from you, because I knew that it would be the last box I would ever eat. There's one more left. What do you say? Let's end this the same way we started- with us fighting over who got the last bite._

_ -Scooby Doo_

Reaching into the box, Shaggy pulled out the dog treat and laughed silently to himself. He then ate the treat, intimating Scooby in how he would lift his head up, catch it in his mouth and sigh as if it was the last meal he would ever have. "Thank you Scooby-Doo" he said softly to no one in particular.

After a while, the four friends started talking. They told each other of their various successes, their various failures and their future plans. Fred was hoping to finally make it in the business world of literally building better mouse traps, Velma was only a month away from becoming a Professor of Psychology and Criminal Studies at Harvard, Shaggy had a job lined up as a cuisine chef at the finest restaurant on the West Coast and Daphne was opening her own fashion line.

Then the phone rang. Velma got up to answer it, picking up the phone, she tried not to sound too broken up, "Hello?" she answered. "Velma?" It was Scrappy. "It's me Scrappy." Velma rolled her eyes at his voice, she could never forgive him for all the annoyances that he had caused her, "What do you want Scrap Heap" she said using her personal name for the dog. A loud and heavy sigh could be heard on the other end, "Velma please" Scrappy began, "don't make this harder than it already is." Velma placed the phone on the bar and put it on speaker.

A long pause was followed soon afterwards. "You still there?" Scrappy asked, Shaggy sat down on a bar stool, "Yeah Scrappy" he said, "you're on speaker." Fred turned up the volume on the phone to make it easier for them to hear him and Scrappy continued. "Do you guys remember when we went to the Grand Canyon?" he asked, "I remember how annoying you were" Velma responded cruelly. Scrappy laughed, "Me too" he answered, "if it makes you feel better I regret that every day." Shaggy shook his head, "Come on Scrappy, you shouldn't regret that. Those were the best times of our lives, especially Scooby's."

Scrappy laughed, Reggie could be heard in the background, "Alright" Scrappy said, "someone wants to talk to you...here he is." Reggie stepped up to the phone, his voice was almost identical to Scrappy's if only a few pitches deeper. "Hey guys" Reggie began, "I'm Reggie." Daphne spoke up, "How are you doing?" she asked, hoping to steer the conversation in any direction other than the one it was currently going. "Great" Reggie replied, "I would be better if Scooby were alive." Shaggy raised his eyebrows at this, "Did you know him?" he asked suspiciously. Reggie laughed, the question was ridiculous to him, "Know him? I grew up with the guy back in New York. We did everything together." Shaggy huffed at this, his jealousy showed easily, "Listen you" Shaggy said, "Me and Scoob did and had more things than you will ever have. You got that!"

Reggie sensed this and quickly turned the conversation around, "I know that" he said, "you're a lucky man Shaggy. You should be proud, Scooby-Doo was the greatest dog I've ever met. Believe me that's saying something." Scrappy got back on the line, "Guys, I know that you could care less about me. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Uncle Scooby is dead. I wish it were me, I really do, I wish that Scooby was there with you guys right now." Scrappy then addressed Velma, "Velma?" Velma raised her eyebrows, listening in, "In case you didn't know. I'm grieving too."

Scrappy went back to addressing the group, "You guys will be there for the commencement speech?" Fred shrugged, "Hard to say Scrappy. It's in New York and it's already Wednesday." Scrappy sighed, "Fred. I'm taking this trip in a camper cross country. No plane. The date is pushed back to Monday. Be there." Shaggy nodded, "We'll make it" he replied. Velma hung up the phone and threw it in the garbage for no reason. Then she walked into the back room and began to scream.


	4. Rest Stop

Chapter Four

Rest Stop

Tina pulled the camper at a rest stop for the night. She wiped her brow and congratulated herself on getting them this far. Scrappy yawned as he stretched his legs, he hadn't slept since he left Crystal Cove. They were now just on the border of Nevada and Arizona.

While Tina filled up the camper, Kevin began fiddling with a piece of string, while Lacy went inside the small convenient store to buy snacks and Reggie just laid out in the sun, relaxing and enjoying the day.

"Hey Scrappy" Reggie said, "why don't you relax? You've been up since we found you on the highway." Scrappy complied with Reggie's offer and laid next to him in the dirt, the ground was warm almost scolding from the heat of the sun, but Scrappy didn't really care.

"That's it" Reggie replied reassuringly, "ain't it nice. Not moving." Scrappy nodded in agreement, "This is the first time in two years that I took a break on my own time." Reggie stared at him in shock, "You're joking right? You mean to tell me that you haven't sat down and just breathed for the sake of breathing!" Scrappy shook his head, "Never Reggie. There are too many hours in the day and too many things for me to do." Reggie laughed, "Dude, you need to get your priorities in check. Take some time for yourself, do things you enjoy."

Scrappy laughed, "It's funny Reggie" he said, "Uncle Scooby said the same thing. _'You're working too hard Scrappy. Stop working for once in your life and go live a little.'_" Scrappy imitated Scooby's voice almost exactly, causing Reggie to do a double take and for a second, the dachshund thought that Scooby was lying beside him, and in truth, he wished that were the case.

Reggie sighed, "He was always saying things like that" he said after a few minutes of silence, "Oh, I would give anything to see him again. Just one more time-" Before he could finish a loud crash could be heard in the distance. Both of the dogs looked at each other and then in the direction of the crash. Tina came running up towards them, "Did you guys hear that?" Both of them nodded in unison but didn't say anything. Tina looked back at Kevin and Lacy, who were at this point drawing dirt circles, "Stay right there" she said to them, "Mommy will be right back." Kevin and Lacy each gave the okay sign, but for extra measure, Tina asked Reggie to stay with the kids while she and Scrappy went to investigate.

The crash was just behind the convenient store, a small crater could be seen in the ground. Tina stared at Scrappy in confusion, "What do you think it is?" she asked. Scrappy shook his head in equal confusion, "I have no idea" he said, "but there's only one way to find out." Scrappy walked towards the crater and peered inside.

The crater was deep, almost ten feet deep. Scrappy could hear a soft moan from inside but the dust and dirt prevented him from seeing who it was. "You okay?" Scrappy asked wanting to see if the thing would answer. "I'm fine" it replied, "just fell out of the sky is all." Scrappy looked up and then back down into the crater, "Looks like you did more than that, friend." he replied. Scrappy could hear the thing trying to move, accompanied by the faint sound of wings.

The thing stood up and slowly tried to hover out of the crater, it was obviously in extreme pain. "Don't move" Scrappy said, "I'm goanna find something okay?" Scrappy walked back over to Tina, "Find me a rope?" Tina nodded and ran back to the front of the convenient store and returning with a rope and Reggie, Kevin and Lacy who had followed behind her. Tina handed Scrappy the rope which Scrappy proceeded to throw down the crater. "Grab the rope, I'll pull you up." Scrappy yelled as he prepared himself.

A tug on the rope told Scrappy to start pulling, he was surprised to find that whatever was at the other end was extremely heavy, or at least heavier than what he thought it was. Still, Scrappy pulled and pulled until the thing was on the surface. "Oh my God" Reggie exclaimed, "it's not possible." Scrappy then looked up and saw his uncle staring straight back at him. "No" Scrappy said, "you're, you're dead. That's not possible." Scooby Doo laughed and shook off the last bit of feathers that still remained on him, "Nothing's impossible Scrappy" he said, "just extremely confusing and filled with details."

Tina had to blink twice, she was sure that she was seeing double between Scrappy and Scooby they were that alike. "What did I have this morning?" she asked to no one in particular. "You skipped out on breakfast remember?" Kevin said suddenly, "Well" Tina replied, "that explains it." Reggie and Scrappy looked back at Tina and spoke in unison, "It's not the breakfast" they said.

Tina and the kids then began laughing hysterically. "Are you guys seeing this?" Tina said laughing uncontrollably as she did so, "Yeah" Lacy answered followed by Kevin, "This is the best thing I've seen all day." Scrappy turned towards Scooby, "Great. Just great. Now look what you did!" Scooby looked around innocently, "I'm sorry, I just got back from Heaven here. No praise, no 'I can't believe your back' not even a simple 'Hello Scooby, long time no see, how are you?' Shows how much I'm missed." Scrappy ignored his uncle and turned towards Reggie, "How do we get them to stop?" he asked. Reggie thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Hey Tina" he said, "the camper's being stolen." At this Tina immediately stopped laughing and ran in the direction of the camper, with the kids following right behind her.

Relieved to find that the camper was still there, Tina turned back towards Reggie and Scrappy, Scooby had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" she asked. Reggie looked at Scrappy, "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" he asked, Scrappy smiled, "No" he said, "who is this person?" Tina began to twitch subtly, "The dog in the crater" she answered. Reggie shook his head, "Tina, Tina, Tina...what crater?" Tina rolled her eyes and walked back towards the crater, "Come on guys, the crater that's...right over...there." The ground was perfectly intact.

Reggie and Scrappy had to refrain themselves from laughing and thus giving themselves away. Tina turned around and spoke accusing at them, "Alright, what'd you guys do?" she asked. Scrappy and Reggie shrugged and spoke in unison, "Nothing" they said. Tina sighed and walked back towards the camper. Reggie turned towards Scrappy, "That was-" Scooby appeared behind them and finished Reggie's sentence, "Priceless right?" Scrappy laughed, "The benefits of being an angel?" he asked rhetorically. Scooby nodded, answering Scrappy's question anyway, "The benefits of being an angel, Scrappy." With that, all three of them made their way towards the camper.

Later that night, Scrappy and Scooby were alone. Sitting outside the camper next to a small campfire, both of them were unsure on how to begin the conversation. Eventually, Scrappy started the conversation. "So" he said awkwardly, "what's Heaven like?" Scooby smiled, "Boring without you in it." Scrappy blushed a bit but Scooby shook his head, "Come on admit it Scrappy" Scooby continued, "you made my life interesting." Scooby knew that his nephew didn't like talking about himself or any of his accomplishments, but for some reason he asked anyway.

Scrappy sighed as he looked up at the stars, wondering if they looked the same in other parts of the world. "Yes" Scooby said, "they do." Scooby looked at his uncle suspiciously, "Where you-?" Scooby continued, "Reading your mind? Yes, I was." Scrappy huffed, extremely annoyed, "Well stop it." he said. Scooby complied and decided to change the subject, "So you're heading for New York?" Scrappy nodded in silence as he lay down in the dirt, the ground still warm from the day. "Any particular reason?" Scooby persisted, "Yeah" Scrappy answered, "you died." Scooby nodded in understanding, "Ah" he said, "I see. And what about after that?" he asked. Scrappy rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Maybe go back to Crystal Cove even though there's nothing there for me." Scooby raised his eyebrows in confusion and laughed, "Why would you go back if you know it's a dead end?"

Scrappy stood up and began to pace in random directions, "Because" he answered, "the others are there. The Gang." Scooby sighed, saddened by the fact that Scrappy was being held back by his own failure, "Scrappy, don't feel like you have to stay there." Scooby said, "The Gang can get by without-" Scrappy cut him off, "The Gang hates me Uncle Scooby" he exclaimed, practically yelling. Scooby gave a knowing smile, "They don't hate you Scrappy. They just can't see what you've become is all." Scrappy laughed, "I guess I'll always be the kid to them" he said, "never the adult. Never getting the respect I deserve and always getting laughed at." Scrappy sat down back in the dirt and began crying, "You don't know what it's like Uncle Scooby" he said, "to be hated by the people you've known all your life, when all you've ever done is love them."

Scooby moved over to his nephew and patted his head, "Oh believe me" Scooby began, "I know exactly what that feels like. I do, I really do." With that Scooby disappeared, leaving Scrappy, for the time being at least, alone and to his own thoughts.


	5. Scooby Dum

Chapter Five

Scooby Dum

When they got to Kansas Scrappy knew that two things were likely to happen: Scooby Dum or even worse, the rest of his annoying and obnoxious family. The only person that Scrappy hoped to really avoid was Ruby-Doo, mostly because she was now a cold hearted bitch. It is by pure coincidence that Ruby was already a bitch to begin, now she's _really_ a bitch.

Scrappy didn't bother looking out the window, he just hid under the table to prevent from being seen should any of his family suddenly appear out of thin air like they had a habit of doing.

Reggie stared at Scrappy's efforts to hide, it was comical how he bend himself up to fit underneath the small table. "What are you doing?" he asked. Scrappy rolled his eyes as if Reggie should know exactly what he was doing but obviously didn't, "I'm hiding from my family" he said. Reggie laughed, "Your family? You mean the family that's not even visible?" Scrappy laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha. Very funny Reg, and yes I know it's ridiculous but trust me, as soon as I move out from under this table, they're going to show up."

Reggie shook this off and tried to pull Scrappy out from underneath the table, "Come on" he said, "you're being stupid. What are you afraid of anyway? It's not like they can randomly appear out thin-" At that moment a loud creaking sound was heard from the ceiling, this was immediately followed by the signature "Dum, Dum, Dum!" and a crash. "air" Reggie muffled, concluding his previous sentence and also being crushed by the weight of another Great Dane. Scrappy covered his eyes and clutched the table leg, _"Great"_ he thought to himself, "_Just great. If only Uncle Scooby could see this."_

Scooby-Dum looked around the room, "Nice place" he screamed. Scrappy covered his ears, Reggie started to scream, begging for air. Scooby-Dum looked down and lifted his right paw, "Ohhh" he said moving aside, allowing the dachshund to move from underneath him. "Sorry" Scooby Dum replied. Reggie stared at Scrappy and leaned in, "I am so sorry" he whispered, "I had no idea-" Scrappy cut him off with the evil eye, "This is your fault!" he snapped, "I was perfectly content with riding through Kansas underneath this uncomfortable table in this, what to me will forever be a God forsaken camper all because you had to open your big fat mouth!" Reggie nodded in agreement, he agreed with everything Scrappy said and more.

Dum looked underneath the table and smiled, "Uh...Whatcha doing under there for?" he asked, pulling Scrappy reluctantly out from the table and in the middle of the kitchen. "The better question is" Scrappy answered, "What the hell are you doing here Dum Dum Dummy?" Dum only laughed and shook his head, "Isn't it-?...uh...obvious that's it! Isn't it obvious Scrappy? I've come to see you!" Scrappy nodded his head slowly, in his head a horror show was unfolding about Dum stalking him all the way from Crystal Cove, although he knew that was impossible for Dum rarely, if ever, left Kansas.

Reggie was just glad that Tina was too busy driving to come in the small living room and see another dog in the picture. Reggie swore to himself, if he saw another Great Dane he was going to go stir crazy. Just once, he would like to see dachshund, preferably a girl, just to maintain his sanity. _"I've been in this camper for too long"_ Reggie said to himself, "Hopefully we get to New York as soon as possible. I can't take much more of this!" The last part he said aloud on purpose, to which Scrappy agreed, "I know what you mean" he ended. Scooby Dum was too absorbed in the carpet on the floor to pay attention to the conversation.

Scooby Doo appeared on top of the table. Scrappy breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards his uncle, "Did you do this?" he asked. Scooby shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Do what?" he said, he looked at Dum "Oh you mean him?...Yeah that was me." Scrappy and Reggie brought paws to their face simultaneously, "Why?" Scrappy asked, partially whining as he did so. Scooby laughed, "Because Scrappy" he answered, "Dum missed you."

Dum stared at Scrappy, "Who are you talking too?" he asked. Scrappy turned back towards Dum, "Are you stupid or something? I'm talking to Scooby." Dum hung his head in sadness, "You shouldn't make jokes like that Scrappy." Scrappy rolled his eyes in annoyance and made Dum turn around, "See he's right there!" Scrappy said, almost demandingly. Dum sighed, "That's a table". Reggie looked at Scooby, who only nodded in response, Reggie got the hint and turned towards Scrappy, "Uh Scrappy" he said nervously. Scrappy ignored him and continued, "What do you mean you can't see him? He's right there." Reggie tried once again to get his attention, "Scrappy" he said louder but with even more nervousness.

Scrappy turned towards Reggie sharply, "What do you want half pint?" he yelled. Reggie was slightly hurt by Scrappy's words but decided to answer him, "He really can't see him" Reggie said softly. Scrappy then stared at Scooby, "You're serious?" Dum stared at Scrappy in confusion, "Who are you talking to?" Scooby sighed, shook his head and touched Dum's shoulder. Dum froze immediately and slowly turned around, "How's it going Dum Dum?" Scooby said lovingly. Dum was now laughing and crying at the same time, he immediately pulled Scooby down off the table and bear hugged him.

Scooby could barely breathe, he didn't need air for he was dead, but it was the principle of the thing. Breaking away from the embrace, Scooby smiled, "It's good to see you Dum" he said. Dum returned Scooby's smile, only this one was warmer, "We thought you were dead!" he cried as he hugged Scooby a second time, crying harder than the first time. Scooby looked down at the ground, he knew that Dum would think that he was alive, that he wouldn't understand that he was dead. Scrappy followed Scooby's gaze downward and spoke reluctantly, "Dum" he said, "Uncle Scooby is dead."

Dum's face immediately went from joyous to confused to hurt in a matter of second. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking at all three of them for an answer, stopping at Scooby. "I'm dead Dum" Scooby answered. Dum shook his head in denial "I can see you Scooby." he replied, "If I can you, if I can feel you-" Dum tried to touch Scooby's shoulder, when he did, it went straight through and out the other side. Dum was shocked and turned towards Scrappy, "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes pleading for straight answers. He found none.

Dum then began to whimper, "I want to go home!" he cried. Scooby nodded and lifted his paw over Dum's shoulder, "Go home" Scooby commanded, in an instant, Dum had disappeared.

Scrappy stared at Scooby, "What was that?" he asked, "Why did you bring him here?" Scooby shook his head, "Like I said. Dum missed you, and to prove a point." Scrappy rolled his eyes, "Really? What point was that, Uncle Scooby? Enlighten me." Scooby growled softly at his nephew, "Watch your tone" he threatened, "the point" he said calming down, "is to think before you speak." Scooby then disappeared once again, leaving the two dogs alone in the empty room.

Reggie turned towards Scrappy, "He has a point" he said, "You really should think before you speak." Scrappy huffed, "Shut up Reg. I'm not in the mood." Scrappy then crawled his way underneath the table and sat in reflective silence.


	6. Superman

Chapter Six

Superman

That night was spent on the side of the road. Scrappy thought about calling the Gang, just to see how things were going, but decided against it. Too much had happened in past few days for him to properly explain everything and honestly he doubted that they would've answered if he called.

Kevin was sitting at the table drawing a picture. Scrappy glanced over at his drawing and noticed that it was of him, Kevin, Lacy and Tina, all of them were smiling and holding hands as if it were there wasn't a care in the world to be hand. Kevin looked at Scrappy and smiled, "See" he said, "this is you" he pointed to Scrappy's likeliness on the drawing. Scrappy laughed, "That's good Kevin. Really good." he replied. Kevin stared at the dog critically, "Do you really mean it? Can when Mom says that my drawings are good she's lying." Scrappy raised his eyebrows, "How do you know?" he asked. Kevin stared at Scrappy as if to say, 'I'll prove it to you'.

Walking in the back room, Kevin got right next to Tina's bedside. Turning on the light, Kevin began to shake Tina softly, "Hey wake up" Tina woke up suddenly and stared at her son with sleepy and agitated eyes, "What's up?" she yawned. Kevin showed her the picture, to which Tina groaned, "That's very nice dear. Now please let me sleep." Tina went back to sleep only for Kevin to tap her on the shoulder again. Tina groaned and pointed towards the door, "Please go away" she whispered, "let me sleep in peace and go away." Kevin nodded and left the room.

Kevin sat down and stared at Scrappy, "See" he said, "hates it." Scrappy looked back at the bedroom and then back at Kevin, "She probably said that because it's 11:30 at night. She's tried. Why don't you show it to her in the morning?" Kevin nodded in agreement and Scrappy laid down to sleep in the middle of the living room. Kevin turned around, "Quick question...what's the SD stand for?" he asked. Scrappy turned over on his back and stared at Kevin once again, "It's my name" he answered, "It is Super Dog?" Kevin asked naively, Scrappy shook his head, Kevin reminded him of himself when he was around that age, annoying and always asking questions. "No" Scrappy answered, "Scrappy Doo- SD." Kevin laughed at this, "That's not your name" Kevin replied, "your name is Super Dog." Scrappy yawned, "No it's not." he continued, "it's Scrappy Doo. Now you should go get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Kevin picked up the crayon and finished his drawing and then climbed into the small bed that was above Scrappy. "Good night...Super Dog" Kevin whispered. Scrappy looked at Kevin and smiled, "Good night kid" he said.

Walking over to the table, Scrappy stared at the drawing. Kevin had drawn a big SD on his chest. Scrappy laughed to himself as he thought about him being a superhero and realizing that he wasn't even close to such a status. "Sorry to disappoint you" he whispered, "but I'm not Superman."

Scooby Doo appeared next to Scrappy. Scooby stared at the drawing and he too, laughed. "It's funny" Scooby began, "here I thought I was Super Dog." Scrappy stared at him, "Really?" he said, "Come on Scooby..." he stopped, for the first time Scrappy did not call him Uncle. "Yes?" Scooby urged, wanting him to continue. Scrappy blinked for a few seconds, he wasn't sure exactly what just happened.

Scrappy stared at Scooby and said nothing, his eyes did all the work. "Something wrong?" Scooby asked, his voice showing concern. Scrappy shook his head and spoke "I have to get out of here." Scrappy looked at Reggie, who was nestled up comfortably against Lacy. He pulled out a small piece of paper and began to write on it, when he was finished, he put it on the table and looked around the room one last time.

Scooby was still standing by the table, "What's the big hurry?" he asked. Scrappy laughed to himself, "I don't know" Scrappy answered, "all I know is that there's something I have to do." Scooby smiled, he knew exactly what Scrappy was talking about, "Well" he said, "if you're going on this journey of self discovery. You might as well say goodbye to them."

Scrappy nodded and walked towards Kevin and then Lacy, giving them a small lick on the cheek, he then walked in the bedroom and did the same to Tina. When Scrappy got to Reggie, he let out a muffled howl. Turning towards the door, Scrappy sighed, it was deep and longing. "I guess this is it" he said, "Yes" Scooby replied, "it's time Scrappy." Scrappy turned towards his uncle, "I won't see them again will I?" Scooby laughed, "That depends on you" he answered, "and how many clues you leave behind." Scrappy looked back towards the table and saw the note that he had written still on the table over Kevin's picture. He decided that this was good enough and walked out of the camper.

Outside, the air was warm and humid. From the look of the clouds overhead, it was going to rain. In the distance, Scrappy could see the lights of a nearby town. It was in this direction that Scrappy headed towards, and where his life would completely turn on its head.


	7. Desperado

Chapter Seven

Desperado

Scrappy walked into town, his legs tired and his mouth extremely dry. The street was completely empty, at the nearest intersection a lone red light could be seen blinking, beyond that was a small Shell gas station and a McDonald's. To his right were several rows of houses in a small suburb, to his left was a Denny's.

It was a foggy morning, Scrappy knew that eventually the clouds would open up and it would be a storm, most likely he would be in town for a few days at best. Scrappy laughed to himself as he remembered what day it was-Monday. "That's okay" Scrappy said to himself, "I didn't really want to go give that speech to a bunch of strangers anyways."

For the first time in six days, Scrappy realized that he was extremely hungry. Seeing no able supply of dog food or a place to get any, for Scrappy was actually sensible and ate what he was supposed to as opposed to his uncle, who ate anything that he wanted; Scrappy headed for the Denny's.

The Denny's was pretty typical, several booths and tables lined the walls and the covered the floor in no particular order to the untrained eye and it was surprising busy for it being midnight.

Sitting at the nearest table, Scrappy waiting for the waiter to appear. As he was waiting to be served Scrappy saw two things at the same time, Scooby Doo and a girl. She was a Great Dane like himself, only grey inside of brown, her eyes were a striking blue, as deep as the ocean and the bright as the moon.

Scrappy had trouble focusing after that, not really caring about the poor service at this point. He was too engrossed in watching her. By the look of her, she was a service dog, for she wore an orange vest and was sitting next to a man who carried a white cane. Scooby looked followed Scrappy's gaze and found his target, he gave a knowing laugh and a smile Scrappy's way. "Well?" Scooby began, "What are you waiting for? Go talk to her." Scrappy shook his head, breaking himself from his self induced trance, "It's not that simple" he whispered, "she's obviously working." Scooby rolled his eyes, "And you think that would've stopped me?" Scrappy huffed, "Says the dog who couldn't keep a girl for more than a week? You have the record for the most girlfriends in a single year than any dog on the face of the planet and you expect me to follow your advice?"

Scooby laughed to himself, for everything that Scrappy said was completely true. "Hey" he retorted, "I may not have been the Romeo in the group, but I had class." Scrappy smiled, "True" Scrappy replied.

At that moment the waiter finally came over, "Excuse me sir" he said, "but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Scrappy raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Why?" he asked. The waiter pointed over to a No Dogs Allowed Sign on the door, to which Scrappy complied and left the restaurant.

Sitting outside on the curb, Scrappy watched the blind man and his dog continue their late night meal. "Great" he said to himself, "now what am I supposed to do?" Scrappy began to pace around back and forth in front of the window. Scooby was sitting on top of the roof of a truck, staring at his nephew pace back and forth, finally he left out a long sigh, "So it's come down to this" Scooby said causing Scrappy to turn towards him, "What are you talking about?" Scrappy asked. "You're thinking too much" Scooby answered, "if you want to talk to her, just follow her home." Scrappy huffed at this, his tone more annoyed than anything else "And be known as the creepy stalker? No."

Scrappy sat down on the curb once again, for a moment giving up. Then he saw the man and the dog leave the restaurant, and he had an idea. Turning towards his uncle, he smiled, "I got an idea" Scooby leaned in to hear it and Scrappy continued, "I haven't eaten anything today." Scooby laughed to himself, guessing on what Scrappy was thinking of, "Pulling out the old sympathy card?" he asked, Scrappy nodded in reply, "You got to love the classics Scooby. You got to love the classics."

Scooby disappeared and Scrappy followed them into the small suburban area across the street. Never once did it occur to Scrappy why this man, who on closer inspection was in his late 70s would ever be out at this time of day. Scrappy stayed almost twenty feet behind them and out of sight, his brief time with the Gang on various mysteries had taught him that much.

They came upon a red house with a white fence. On the porch there was a lone flower pot on the railing and a swinging bench. The man and dog stepped up to the porch and went inside. Scrappy, very slowly, made his way up to the porch and noticed that the door had a small mail slot at the bottom, it was through this hole that Scrappy peered inside the house.

The first thing Scrappy saw was the living room, the setup was simple, a couch, bookcase, and a lamp could be seen from where Scrappy was. On the back wall of the living room, a large fireplace with a roaring fire inside could be seen. Scrappy then turned to the other side and saw the small kitchen. Before he could make out any details however, he was staring straight at a nose.

Scrappy stepped back and allowed the door to open. But he was surprised when it remained closed. It was then that he heard a voice, "Why are you following me?" it was the Great Dane from the restaurant, "I wanted to talk to you" Scrappy answered, "can you open the door?" Silence, Scrappy took this to mean that the door would remain closed. "Okay then" he continued awkwardly, "this will be easy."

The Great Dane made a subtle and threatening growl, "I'm giving you three seconds to get off the porch." Scrappy immediately jumped back several feet, "Whoa" he yelled, "I meant nothing by it!" he cried in half desperation, "I just wanted to talk is all." The Great Dane stuck her nose through the mail slot and sniffed the air, "Well you don't smell threatening. That's good." Scrappy rolled his eyes, "Look" he began, "you obviously have some serious trust issues that you need to work out. Usually when I meet people, I have the decency to look them in the eyes."

Scrappy then gave up and walked off the porch, he was just about to walk down the street when the front door opened. He stopped, he could see the light of the house flooding the front yard. Scrappy slowly turned around and saw no one, looking down on the porch, a small note was seen. Picking it up he began to read it aloud to himself, "Meet out back in an a half hour. I'll tell you all about me." As soon as he finished the front door closed. Scrappy nodded to himself, stepped off the porch and headed down the street just as the rain began to come down from the sky.

Scooby was hiding behind a bush, listening in to Scrappy's conversation with the Great Dane behind the door. Peering out he laughed, "See? What'd I tell yah! Just follow her home and you're golden." Scrappy smiled at his uncle's reasoning, although he still thought that had little to do with what had happened. "I'm not in the clear yet" Scrappy said suddenly, "What a story this'll be eh?" Scooby continued, "just think, when you marry her you can tell your pups how you met." Scrappy raised his eyebrows, quite surprised that Scooby was looking that far ahead in the future. "What?" Scooby said, looking around as if he didn't know what he had done, "I would like to have some more nephews if you don't mind!" Scrappy laughed, "Just take it easy alright? You're starting to creep me out."

Thirty minutes later, Scrappy was in the backyard of the red house. Why she decided to talk in the rain was beyond him, but Scrappy assumed that she had her reasons and so let the circumstances be.

He sat and waited, and waited and waited. Scrappy looked up at the sky hoping for an answer, but he found none. He didn't pace nervously like he did before, he didn't start questioning why he was standing outside instead of going inside the house or leaving, Scrappy just stood there completely motionless.

It was close to an hour and a half of Scrappy sitting in the rain when the Great Dane finally came out. The rain, by this time had stopped almost entirely. Looking Scrappy, the Great Dane smiled slightly, "You waited all that time for me to come out here?" she asked. Scrappy nodded sheepishly, "Yeah" he began, "it was pretty stupid." Scrappy shook himself off, the water splashing in random directions as he did so.

"I never did get your name" Scrappy continued, "That's because I didn't tell you" she answered. Scrappy waited for her to give it, but she never did. _"So she's playing hard to get"_ Scrappy thought to himself, _"Two can play that game sweetheart."_ The Great Dane slowly began to pace around him, as if checking him out, to which Scrappy responded by remaining motionless. "Hmmm..." she said, "you'll do just fine." Scrappy was confused and stared at her as if she were crazy, "I'm sorry, what do you mean I'll do just fine?"

The Great Dane smiled at Scrappy, it was strangely inviting and spoke "My son is looking for a father, but he's been dead for close to a year now." Scrappy hung his head, remembering his own experience of losing his Dad, "I'm sorry" he whispered softly. "Don't be" she answered, "he was a jackass." Scrappy moved towards her, trying to be consoling, but she pushed him away and moved to the other side of the yard. "I still don't know how I'm involved with this" Scrappy said, his confusion peaking. "Simple" she answered, "you're going to play his father...he thinks he still alive."

Scrappy laughed, "You're kidding right?" he exclaimed, "you want me to lie to a kid. I can't do that, besides, I'm not exactly the ruthless type." She nodded in agreement, "Which is way you're prefect for the job." Now Scrappy was even more confused than before, and started to ask for an explanation, but before he could she started speaking again. "He thinks the world of him." she continued, "So you have to be saintly, can you do that?" Scrappy thought about the situation, weighing the pros and cons if he agreed to go along with this scheme. "What do I get out of this?" he asked. "All I'm asking is that you do it for three days" she answered, "then you can go. Do that and I'll tell you my name."

Scrappy shook his head, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He looked around the yard and noticed a few things. The first thing was that there was no dog house to be found in the backyard and that the house was way too small to accommodate the man and two Great Danes. The second thing was that if there was a kid to speak of, the mother would slight bruises on her side from rough housing and breast feeding, marks of which were nonexistent.

Based on this evidence, Scrappy concluded, correctly, that the Great Dane was lying. "What are you playing at?" he asked suspiciously, "There's no kid is there. I bet this was all some kind of joke to make me look like an idiot wasn't it?" The Great Dane looked around innocently, "What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes darted around nervously. "If there was a kid" Scrappy explained, "you would have marks on your side" he turned towards the house, "that house is way too small for two full sized Great Danes." She nodded and tried to retort, "But he's just a pup-" Scrappy cut her off and continued, "Doesn't matter. Do you think that when the kid grows up that house is going to be enough for the two of you and the man who lives there? No. Furthermore, that man is in no condition to move any time soon, so it's safe to say that he's not going anywhere!"

Scrappy was furious, he had been played and she knew that he knew that she had done it. At this, the Great Dane gave a knowing smile, "Yeah, you'll do just fine" she repeated. Scrappy stared at her, now back to being confused, "What are you talking about? There's no kid!" She shook her head, "I know" she headed towards the house. Scrappy followed her, wanting to get answers, "Then what was that all about?" he asked, laughing slightly as he did so. "Georgia" she said, "my name is Georgia." At this she went inside the house and shut the door behind her.

Scrappy stared at the door and then up at the sky, "What the hell just happened?" he asked to no one in particular. Scooby appeared next to him, laughing his head off, "You just got played" he said, "that's good." Scrappy stared at his uncle, "Good?" he asked, "how is that good!" Scooby smiled and continued laughing, "It means she like you. Here's a lesson with women. They love to play games and they love even more when men fall for them. Shows them what kind of person you are." At this Scrappy began laughing, uncontrollably, "You're kidding?" he said, "I stood out in the rain for two hours just so she could see my character!" Scooby nodded in agreement, "Yes Scrappy. That's exactly what she was looking for. Commitment and Dedication. One of the many things that women search for but never seem to find. But with us," he put his arm around Scrappy's shoulder, "Commitment and Dedication are instinct. Remember that charm I was telling you about?" Scrappy nodded, "That's it." Scooby concluding, "Charm and a little bit of basic human nature."


	8. What Family Really Is

Chapter Eight

What Family Really Is

Reggie woke up that morning and smiled as he realized that he was in a bear hug with the still sleeping Lacy. Reggie didn't mind though, he loved her and her brother as if they were his own. In fact, to him, Lacy and Kevin were his kids so being trapped in a bear hug didn't phase Reggie one bit. Looking out the window, Reggie could see the sun as it came over the horizon, loving the fact that the rain, which had begun to pick up once again, reflected the sun to where it produced a faint rainbow on the glass of the window.

It was then that Reggie noticed that Scrappy was nowhere in sight. Wriggling out of Lacy, Reggie looked around again, he checked under the bed, in the fridge and even under the table to see if he could find the Great Dane, but he had no such luck.

Reggie then heard a knock at the door, peering outside the window, he was surprised to find that Scooby Dum was standing outside the camper; he walked over to the door and opened it. "What's up Dum?" Reggie asked, curiosity taking over reason and manners, "I came here to see Scrappy" Dum replied, "Is he okay? He seemed stressed." Reggie sighed, "I don't know Dum. But I don't think I can help you. Scrappy isn't here."

Dum sighed, it was long and heartfelt. He turned around to an unseen figure and began whispering. "I don't know" Dum replied, "You want me to find out?" Dum sighed again and faced Reggie, "Did he have Scooby's collar on his neck?" Reggie nodded yes. "Christ" Dum whispered, "He's going on a suicide mission." Reggie was confused and raised his eyebrows, "What's going on?" he asked. Dum shook his head in disbelief, "We have to stop Scooby-Doo. He's leading Scrappy down the path of self destruction." Reggie began to laugh, "Scooby Doo...leading Scrappy, his beloved nephew, to a path of self destruction!" His laughter increased, "I'll have to see it to believe it. Scooby wouldn't hurt a fly!" Dum swiped Reggie with his claw, causing a small amount of blood to drip down from his face. "That's exactly the point" Dum began, "Scooby doesn't know what he's doing. Scrappy will never be happy as long as he a connection to him-Scooby was extremely unlucky with women, with life, with everything. As long as he has that collar on, Scrappy will suffer the same fate. He will die alone and forgot-hidden under the shadow of his uncle."

Reggie's face then became serious, for he knew almost everything about Scooby's personal life and was not about to see Scrappy suffer the same. The figure in the shadows came out, it was Ruby. She was significantly older than all of them, but for some reason still maintained her youthful appearance. "So you're the one my son was with?" she asked rather pompously and annoyingly. "Yes" Reggie answered, "I am. He's a good dog, like his uncle." Ruby huffed and said sharply and with extreme agitation, "Scooby was an annoyance, a stain on humanity and the shame of my family. Do not speak his name in my presence."

Reggie leaned in to Dum, "No wonder they're called bitches." Dum smiled and answered back, "And Ruby's the biggest of them all." Ruby heard this last part, "What was that Dum?" she asked threateningly, at which Dum shied away, "Nothing Mum" he said, sneaking a knowing wink to Reggie, who silently laughed. "That's what I thought" Ruby replied, "So how are we going to get him back?" she asked, looking at the other two.

Dum began to pace, for he was the alpha male in this situation and thus automatically appointed leader of the small search party. "Let's see. Where could Scrappy have gone?" he said to himself in deep thought. It was then that Reggie saw the note on the table. Pulling it down Reggie began reading, he sniffed the ink and noticed that parts of it were still wet, so it couldn't have been more than a few hours old. "Well where he is he's not far" Reggie exclaimed, "we should check the nearest town." Dum nodded and spoke, "That could only be Fairdale, a few miles from here."

Reggie looked around; there was no way that he could simply leave, especially with the kids. He walked over to the bedroom and tried to get Tina to wake up, and then Reggie remembered that it was Saturday, so there was no way that Tina, or any of them were getting up anytime soon.

Making his way to the driver's seat, Reggie grabbed the car keys from the glove compartment and turned on the ignition. Dum stared at Reggie with confusion, "Um Reggie. What are you doing?" Reggie rolled his eyes and sighed annoyingly, "Waiting for you to get up so you can drive." Dum laughed as he walked up, "You're kidding? Me drive a camper? I'm a dog Reggie, it's not necessarily legal." Reggie sighed again, "You want to stop Scooby from destroying Scrappy's life? Then get behind this wheel and drive!" Dum shook his head, "What you're asking is-" Reggie tackled Dum to the ground, cutting him off, his teeth barring; "Listen to me, Scrappy is your nephew! Are you telling me that you would see him destroy his own chance at happiness? That you would want to have Scrappy be alone for the rest of his life?" Dum shook his head no, "That's what I thought" Reggie continued, "So drive!"

Dum slammed down on the accelerator, sending the dachshund and the older Great Dane to the floor, while also waking up Lacy, Kevin and Tina from their deep sleep. "What the hell is going on?" Tina screamed as she ran into the room, seeing Dum driving the camper like a mad man. Reggie stood up to explain, "We're saving Scrappy's love life..." he paused, "Well, me and Dum Dum are. I have no idea what the hell Ruby's doing." Ruby huffed, "For you information, I'm here to make sure that Dum stays alive long enough to give me another nephew." Dum laughed from the front seat, "Trust me, it's coming faster than you think!" Ruby raised her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Dum rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you later Ruby. Right now just let me fucking drive." Tina covered Lacy and Kevin's ears at this, Dum saw this with his peripheral, "Sorry lady" he replied, "I'll be more careful." Tina nodded silently, accepting Dum's apology and sat down at the table, trying to hold on to the most solid thing possible.

Meanwhile, outside the old man's house, Scrappy was pacing back and forth on the front porch, waiting to see if Georgia would come out. He had been there for the better part of the night, in part because he didn't have a place to stay and because he was completely and hopelessly infatuated. Scooby simply laughed as he watched his nephew pace around; obviously he was over thinking the whole situation. "Listen Scrappy" Scooby said finally after several minutes of silence, "why don't you just go talk to her?" Scrappy rolled his eyes, "Kinda hard to do that when you're locked out of the house." Scooby laughed, hovering above the porch, "You my friend need a lesson in determination. Do you love this girl?" Scrappy shrugged, "I guess so Uncle Scooby. I'm not really sure." Scooby shook his head, "Then what were you doing last night? I heard you in your sleep. You were mumbling to yourself, carrying on and on about how beautiful she was in the rain, how her fur simply radiated the moonlight, how her smile was white as the Arctic snow...shall I continue?" Scrappy huffed, annoyed by his uncle's sarcasm, "Alright I get it. Yes I'm in love, but you're asking me to break into a guy's house! I could get arrested Scooby. Do you know what they do to dogs like me at the pound? I become a pit bulls' wet dream virgin bitch!"

Scooby sighed, he was done playing games. Hovering over his nephew, he reached down and grabbed Scrappy's collar, lifting him up off the ground and towards the window, "What are you doing?" Scrappy cried, "put me down!" Scooby shrugged and complied, dropping Scrappy and sending him through the part of the roof that hung over the porch and landing on the porch below covered in roof shingles and dust. Scrappy looked up at his uncle, "Why did you come back?" he exclaimed with extreme sarcasm and a hint of whininess, "Everything was just fine...my life was decent, sure I was hated, but at least I was visible." Scooby only laughed in response, "I'm trying to help you Scrappy." Scrappy suddenly began laughing, this time it was not because he heard a funny joke, "Stop helping!" he shouted, "You're not helping Scooby. You're making things worse! Why? Why do I listen to you? You know I think I liked it better when you were in the ground, cold and dead? Because at least then we actually had a relationship, we had something man! And you just had to go and destroy that by getting involved in my life." Scooby raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What are you saying Scrappy?" Scrappy had had enough of his uncle, he wanted him out of his life and he wanted him out of his life now, "Fuck off!" he answered.

Scooby nodded and disappeared. Scrappy looked down at his neck and pulled off Scooby's collar, breaking it in two. He then threw it in the yard and walked away from the house, heading towards the highway to New York.


End file.
